Arahabaki
Arahabaki (アラハバキ) is a recurring demon in the series. History An ancient Japanese aboriginal god since the Kohun period. The Momunofu were his servants and before his religion was submerged by the Shinto pantheon, Arahabaki was worshipped in Japan's North-Eastern regions. He was also worshipped by Nagasunehiko, an enemy of Emperor Jimmu, and so by the Emperor's orders Arahabaki became a symbol of treachery, rebellion, and heresy and his worship was forbidden for a long period afterwards. However, this is only mentioned in the Tsugaru Soto-Sangunshi (which was said to have been compiled in the 1970s) which has been concluded to be a false document. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Kunitsukami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Kunitsukami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nation Ruler Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kunitsu Race *Majin Tensei II: Chigi Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 3: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Hermit Arcana *Persona 4: Hermit Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Hermit Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Arahabaki appears as a rare encounter in the Imperial Palace. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Arahabaki can be obtained by evolving Momunofu when he has enough experience at level 24. Arahabaki has the ability to repel Ice and void Expel, Death, and Physical attacks. Unfortunately, literally anything it does not resist or repel, it is weak to. It can also be encountered at the Obelisk as a random encounter. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Arahabaki can only be acquired through fusion. It appears as the final boss of Ichigaya Camp's silver-level instance and will always spawn with Momunofu. It also appears as a nightmare variant in the basement level floors of the gold instance. ''Persona 3 FES'' Arahabaki is the ultimate Persona of the Hermit Arcana. He can be fused after maxing out Maya's Social Link. His base level is 60. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Arahabaki was used in an attempt to slow down and damage Shadow Naoto. He used a sort of shots against Shadow Naoto, possibly Torrent Shot, in this attempt. Unfortunately, Shadow Naoto was too quick and dodged every strike. Arahabaki also made a brief appearance in the fight against Kunino-Sagiri. While Yu was being controlled, he used Arahabaki to block Kanji's rushing Take-Mikazuchi in his attempt to help Yu. In the True Ending special, Arahabaki appears to attack Margaret's Cu Chulainn using Vicious Strike, and bring a message of support from the Fox. Arahabaki is the Persona representing the bond between Yu and the Fox. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Arahabaki is an enemy encountered in the Samsara Tunnels under Manipura. It tends to use physical attacks like Hell Thrust and Gates of Hell. To beat it, one ally must have a powerful Ice spell, like Cocytus, and freeze it. This bypasses its defenses and the player can inflict damage with critical after critical attack. Expel attacks and Almighty skills are the only other methods that can damage it. It drops Fusion Cells and Vital Noises. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Arahabaki is a common enemy in the higher layers of the Sun. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= |Electricity= |Force= |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical / 1 hit / 1 enemy |Skill1= Sea of Chaos |Effect1= Almighty attack, all enemies, 50% more damage to Law enemies |Cost1= 45 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Resist Elec |Effect2= Increases resistance to electric attacks |Cost2= 0 MP |Level2= 58 |Skill3= Resist Fire |Effect3= Increases resistance to fire attacks |Cost3= 0 MP |Level3= 61 |Skill4= Drain Ice |Effect4= Drains ice attacks |Cost4= 0 MP |Level4= 62 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *While it is often referenced as a "he" in game text, it is actually modeled after women. *Its design is based on shakōki dogū, clay figurines made during the Jōmon period of prehistoric Japan. *In Shin Megami Tensei, he appears a Majin of the Light-Law alignment, which is ironic considering that he was considered a symbol of defiance, rebellion, and heresy. Category:Deity Race Category:Kunitsu Race Category:Vile Race Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Frost Order Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3: FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV